


More than Enough

by orphan_account



Series: Enough [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alpha James T. Kirk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Spock, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Minor Angst, Omega Spock, One Night Stands, Pining, Self-Lubrication, Sexism, Top Kirk, Wall Sex, Wet Dream, kind of, uhura is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After going through a forced heat and finally getting together with Jim, things should have been just about perfect for Spock. The only problem is that now he and Jim aren't talking, his omega scent is stronger than ever, and the rest of the crew keeps trying to set them up in increasingly ridiculous ways.A sequel to Enough, so you should probably check that out first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some people wanted a sequel to Enough, and I'm still on a mission to fill the omega!spock void, so this is the result.  
> Alternate Title: Spock naruto runs away from his feelings

_Spock let out a moan, relishing in the feeling of strong hands pinning him down and a solid form pressing against him. Jim's eyes, full of lust and a wonderful fondness, gleamed down at him from the dark. He could feel slick soaking from his hole as hands ran up and down his body, gently touching every part of him. They ran through his hair, traced the outline of his lips, and gripped at his shoulders with a delicious, burning force. Suddenly, he was flipped over so he was laying on his stomach, while those same hands dug into his hips. He was being fucked, slow and deep. He felt Jim's nails raking down his back, and he let out a cry of ecstasy. He rocked against the mattress, moaning once more at the pressure of a hand on his back, pushing him forcefully down, and the filthy whisper of Jim's voice in his ear. It seemed to be the only sound in the whole world. His senses were pleasantly overwhelmed by the electrifying combination of authority and a gentle kindness in the words._

_  
"You're so good for me, Spock."_

_"I'm the only who gets to see you like this, aren't I? So desperate and open, and all for me."_

_"God, I love you."_

_Spock was crying out now, losing control of his words as his Captain pounded into him and his knot began to swell, stretching him open. He felt his hands tearing through the sheets as the combined sensations became overwhelming. It was too good, too fast, too much all at once- and then teeth sank deep into where his neck and shoulder met. There was no denying what it was: a mating claim, marking him as Jim's and Jim's alone._

_"You're **mine**."_

Spock awoke with a start, panting hard and shooting upright in his bed. For a split second, he wondered where Jim was, until he realized it had only been a dream. When he did fully come to his senses, shame coursed through him. Though his dream was purely imagination, the holes he'd torn in his sheets and the slick soaking his boxers were certainly not. He pushed away the embarrassment that was making his face hot, sighed, and tried instead to focus on solving the problem of how to explain why his sheets were mysteriously torn. That, at least, was better than thinking about his dream, or anything to do with Jim and their current... situation. At that thought, the mental barriers he had been constructing crumbled, and the events that had lead to his current predicament flashed through his mind for the hundredth time. Their peace mission on Wyrsim, where the assigned omegas were kept silent and submissive without a second thought; the moment of uncontrolled panic when his designation was revealed to a crowd who no longer saw him as a person; and, worst of all, being injected with a concoction of hormones and chemicals that sent him into a vicious heat. Not only had his body forced him to submit, but to none other than his captain, the man for which he'd been desperately pining after for months on end. No matter how hard he tried, he could not forget the feeling of Jim being inside of him, holding him, and his teeth sinking into his neck. The first time he was sated been the most vivid. After that, Spock crashed into a cycle of heavy sleep, eating the food provided for him in the rare moments they were both fully coherent, and letting his heat overwhelm him once more, leaving him begging and shamelessly open. He was only thankful that he had maintained enough self control to refrain from announcing his true feelings to Jim, and to instead feign sleep whenever he suspected that they would need to have a real discussion of what would come after for them. Fortunately, Jim was almost as severely affected by his heat as he was, and it was nearly impossible for either of them to focus on anything other than sex, food, and sleep for long. There had been one moment, though, as he kept his breathing carefully in check so as to appear unconscious, that Jim had sat up beside him, sighing heavily in the empty silence of the room. 

"I know what you're doing, Spock," He spoke in no more than a whisper, but the words seemed deafening to Spock. "We can't just pretend this never happened. I wish you would just talk to me." Despite Jim's gentle, practical tone, he could hear the terrible sadness beneath it, and it made him want to curl up beneath the earth and never leave again. A horrible silence hung in the air for what felt like years, but Spock didn't dare speak, not moving an inch until long after Jim had fallen asleep once more. He wished desperately to reassure him, to promise that he would be his even once they returned to their lives on the ship, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had already been made vulnerable in ways he never could have imagined, and no matter how much he wanted to belong to Jim, to submit to him in every way, to be mated to him, it could never happen. Even as heat poured through his body, he resigned himself to the isolation he'd clung to for so long. This was out of necessity, and nothing more.

When at last the last of the artificial heat left his exhausted body, exactly three days and 14 hours after the injection, Spock had insisted they return to the ship immediately to reunite with the crew. Thankfully, Jim agreed, just as desperate to get off of this planet as he was. Interactions with the Wyrsians were, naturally, cold and formal, but at least the treaty that the mission had been undertaken for in the first place had been officially agreed upon. As he had suspected, an excuse had been made to the crew for their extended stay, and he was more than thankful when Jim suggested they stick to that story rather than explain what had really happened. Unfortunately, while a much-needed shower had done some good in washing away the heavy scents of heat and sex, there was no way to cover up the scratches, bruises, and marks that served as clear evidence of what had happened before they beamed back aboard the Enterprise. That was not even the worst of it, as he would realize when Jim ushered him to sick bay for a medical check up. Mccoy, who had been alerted of the true situation, stopped suddenly when approaching him, and sniffed the air with clear confusion. The beta brushed it off and got back to work after only a moment, but it was irregular enough to jolt Spock into a horrible realization: his scent had become considerably stronger and more defined, clearly marking him as an omega even though the heat inducing drug had worn off. 

Even now, a little over a month after returning from Wyrsim, his scent had still not faded, and it was more pronounced than ever in his current state of arousal. Spock sighed once more, pulling the sheets off his bed to be dealt with later, deciding instead to shower. He would focus on his work rather than thinking about Jim, the playful smirk on his lips, the feeling of his teeth scraping along his neck, his knot growing inside of him... this was going to be harder than he had anticipated. He'd have to meditate before his shift. Not that work had been particularly pleasant recently, anyway, he noted as he stepped into the shower and let the cool water cascade down his back. On top of the awkward, strained, overly-professional atmosphere between himself and Jim, which made it impossible for them to communicate well outside of working hours, he was understanding for the first time the difficulties that came with his designation. True, these challenges were not as extreme as what the assigned omegas on Wyrsim had to endure, but there was something incredibly irritating about his every order suddenly being second-guessed by his subordinate officers and people who he had never even spoken to suddenly making very forward advances and acting entitled to his attention when he bluntly turned them down. Not to mention the many alphas that had tried to explain basic science concepts to him, a more-than-qualified science officer. If one of his subordinate officers called him sweetheart, baby, or honey one more time, he would be severely tempted to neck pinch them. On top of these new irritants, there was also the strange, if not particularly subtle or unexpected behavior of the bridge crew, but he did not even have the patience to even think about that at the moment. He needed to focus on his work, Spock reminded himself. He only had to make it through one more shift, then the ship would be stopping at a space port and he would finally get a chance to get some peace and quiet, away from any condescending alphas and his unrequited feelings towards Jim. 

Uhura, however, had very different plans for him. He wasn't particularly surprised by this, seeing as she'd known about his feelings for the captain after an... unfortunate incident involving a little too much chocolate milk, and she had realized immediately after his return from Wyrsim that something had happened between the two of them. As all good friends did, she had an impeccable ability to determine how he was feeling, no matter how hard he worked to, well, not feel in the first place. She had a tendency to teasingly pester him about his "crush" on Jim, and such efforts had nearly doubled after she realized what had happened between them. Spock had refused to share any details, but there was no denying that something had indeed happened, not to her or the rest of the crew. She had advised him in all seriousness to talk things out with the captain, but he had still refused. Uhura had given up eventually, and settled instead to make faces at him every time he and Jim were obligated to talk. Though this behavior was completely illogical, not to mention slightly distracting, it did make his shifts much less dreary. Of course, his friend was nothing if not determined, and he shouldn't have been surprised when she insisted on dragging him out of the safety of his quarters and to the bar of the space station, insisting that he needed the change of pace. 

Spock did find the experience enjoyable, at first. Though he did not drink and the atmosphere was slightly too loud with the shouting of other patrons, he was able to put his worries aside and quietly observe those around them. This peace did not last long. A young alpha, who he had seen around the ship once or twice but had never spoken to, approached him. He was clearly showing off his dominant nature by posturing, his head held high and eyes locked on him as he swaggered over. Spock sighed, resigning himself to another unwanted encounter. Nyota had left his side to greet Nurse Chapel, and while he could handle the situation fine on his own, he would have preferred not to. He was not remotely intimidated by this alpha; he knew he was much stronger than him physically, as well as superior in rank. It was simply tiresome to turn down such advances, particularly when the alpha responded negatively, as was often the case. He resisted the urge to sigh as the man leaned against the bar in front of him. 

"Hey, you look a little lonely all by yourself, sweetheart. I could keep you company," he leered, shifting uncomfortably far into Spock's personal space, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Your observation is incorrect. I do not require "company", as you put it, and certainly not from you." He leaned back in turn, sitting up as straight as possible and willing the man to leave him alone at his icy tone. Instead, he moved in even closer, clearly not getting the point. 

"Come on, don't be like that. I know you want it." At that, he reached forward and clumsily grabbed his hand, gripping it uncomfortably tight. He jerked his hand back sharply, a wave of disgust washing over him before he could contain it. Regardless of whether or not this human was aware of the sensitivity of Vulcan hands or not, he was still refusing to take no for an answer. 

"I clearly stated that I am not interested. Leave me alone," Spock said, his voice still clipped and cold. There was a moment of silence, and he thought briefly that he had been successful in shaking the man. Then, his potent alpha scent which had been merely an irritant before, turned sharp and overwhelming, and he could tell without even turning to look at him that the alpha was seething He was not surprised, then, when he was jerked around by his shoulder to face the man. 

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, bitch!" He barked, his face distorted with rage, and Spock sighed heavily on the inside. "Did you one ever teach you to listen to an alpha when he's talking to you? And I didn't even want you anyway, you ugly whore." Spock continued to ignore the man as he spat abuse, but his vicious tone of voice, aggression, and overwhelming scent were starting to affect him slightly, as much as he hated to admit it. He had handled alphas taking rejection badly before, but this man was a reminder that many others were not quite as lucky as he was. 

"Don't pretend you're too good for me! I know how you filthy omegas are. Always trying to get fucked, even if you act like a high and mighty prude about it. You just need to learn your place and get knotted up. That's all you little worthless sluts are good for anyway, taking knots and having pups." The alpha seemed to know he wouldn't get anything from Spock, but he continued to mutter on about how omegas weren't anything more than something to fuck. It was really starting to grate on his nerves, even as he had to repress a disgusted shiver at the words, subconsciously crossing his arms over his stomach in a defensive position. The conversation around them had stopped as people awkwardly drifted away, ignoring the less than subtle rant the alpha was going on. He was starting to wonder if he would ever stop talking, and on a different level, if he would be followed when he left the bar, when he felt a familiar presence beside him and heard someone clearing their throat.

"Is there a problem here?" Jim asked, his arms crossed over his chest. The alpha's face lit up, not with horror but with satisfaction, and it occurred to Spock that he must not recognize the captain and simply assumed that any other alpha would have his back.

"Yeah! This omega is acting like a bitch, even though I was just trying to make conversation. It's obvious that he wants it, anyway."

"Oh, really? Because it doesn't seem like he wants anything from you," Jim remarked, and the alpha, finally picking up on Jim's less-than-friendly attitude towards him, grew even more defensive. 

"He's an unmated omega, of course he wants it. They all do! And who're you to act so high and mighty, anyway? It's not like you're his mate or anything." At the mention of mates, Spock felt a strange ache in his chest, and he shifted away from his captain slightly. Jim glanced at him, face hard and eyes filled with something he couldn't name, before he turned back to the aggressive alpha. All at once, he was relaxed and confident again, and Spock wondered if he'd really seen his sudden change in demeanor at all. 

"Who am I?" Jim questioned, sauntering forward slightly. "Well, I'm your captain, for one thing. But something tells me you won't keep your position on the Enterprise for very long anyway." The alpha sputtered, finally recognizing Jim for who he was and desperately trying to apologize. Spock had to admit that the whole thing was rather amusing, especially when he could practically see the man with his tail between his legs in defeat as he scampered away. Jim turned to face him, grinning, and he let himself relax slightly for the first time since returning from Wyrsim.

"I would have let you handle him yourself, Mr. Spock, but I was worried you'd lose your cool and hit him." 

He had, admittedly, been tempted to use physical force, but he didn't have to give Jim the satisfaction of being right.

"Nonsense, Captain. Vulcans do not, as you say, "lose their cool". But I do... appreciate your assistance anyway," He answered, the words easy. For a moment, it was if nothing had happened between them at all, that their comfortable friendship had returned. Of course, he still had feelings for Jim, just as he had before, but it was more than worth putting them aside to enjoy the friendship they shared. "Indeed, I have experienced quite the increase in such advances since our time on Wyrsim." As soon as the the mention of what had happened between them left his mouth, he broke the careful familiarity that had been reforming between them. Jim leaned back, turning the tiniest bit red, and Spock felt the tips of his own ears flush green as he remembered what exactly had happened that lead to his increase in scent. Once again, he had ruined things for the both of them.

"Yes, I can imagine." A long silence hung in the air, before the captain somewhat awkwardly bid him goodbye and he was left alone once more. Though many people were talking loudly all around him, he felt more alone than ever.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Uhura sighed, shaking her head in disappointment at Christine next to her. She'd been keeping an eye on Spock, knowing that he tended to be uncomfortable in these situations. She had almost intervened when some low-ranking alpha wouldn't back off, but had stopped and instead settled down to watch the show when she'd spotted Jim heading over. Now, she'd been trying get Spock to address his huge nerdy crush on the captain for months, and she'd hoped that after whatever had happened on Wyrsim, the two of them would have finally worked things out. But no, her friend was still sprinting away from his feelings as fast as his long legs could take him, meaning her bet with Christine on when they would actually get together was still unresolved. She could really could use those extra credits, too. Not to mention that her and the rest of the crew would have to watch their friends awkwardly dance around each other for who knows how much longer. No, she thought to herself, she couldn't let this go on any more. It was time to take action. Uhura smiled to herself, a plan beginning to form in the back of her mind. 

A week later, she had managed to herd Mccoy, Sulu, Chekov, Christine, Scotty, and Janice Rand all into her quarters for what she'd described as a very important meeting. It was a tight fit in the small space, but she needed to make absolutely sure they wouldn't be overheard, mostly for dramatic effect. Uhura clapped her hands together, stopping the previous chatter and drawing all eyes to her. 

"This meeting is to address, and hopefully solve, an ongoing problem that we've all experienced. Now, before I tell you what that is, I need you to all promise not to share what you've heard here with anyone. Secrecy is imperative to our mission." Her crew mates looked slightly nervous, and she knew she was being more dramatic than what was strictly necessary, but she did enjoy the spotlight. "My friends, our mission is to make our Captain and Mr. Spock get together." A collective sigh went over the group as they realized that she wasn't trying to coerce them into a murder or anything else illegal.

"I sure hope so! If I have to hear Jim wax poetic about that Vulcan one more time, I'll be sick!" Mccoy exclaimed, looking completely disgusted just thinking about it.

"And it's impossible to focus when they start flirting on the bridge!" Sulu added, Chekov chiming in to agree beside him.

"I swear, everyone knows that they're mates but them," Janice said, and the others all nodded in agreement.

"I know, I know. And we all know that something happened to them during that away mission a month ago. My bet is that they got together for whatever reason, but now Spock is too bad at dealing with his feelings and Jim's too worried about pressuring him for them to actually work things out." Uhura explained her theory. "But whatever happened, things are too awkward between them, and I think we can all agree that's making it hard to get any work done. Imagine if the ship runs into a crisis and we end up done for because they can't just have a normal conversation. I don't know about anyone else, but that's not how I want to go out. So we need to get them together any way we can, for the greater good. That's where all of you come in. Any ideas?" Some time later, they had a fully formulated plan with a job for everybody, to be carried out individually over the next few weeks. Sure, it wouldn't be very subtle, but it would hopefully knock some sense into the two of them. And if none of that worked, there was always Plan B, but that was only in case of emergencies. 

Uhura enjoyed watching the crew's match-making attempts immensely, maybe a little more than she should have. For phase one, Janice started "accidentally" dropping her things in front of Spock when he just happened to be facing away from the captain, giving him a perfect view of Spock's ass when he politely bent over to pick them up. Each time, Jim would turn bright red and look away as fast as possible so he wouldn't be noticed, but Uhura still picked up on the slight but definitely-there increase in his alpha scent with satisfaction. This continued for quite some time, until a flushed Jim finally snapped at Janice to stop being so clumsy. 

Phase two was handled by Sulu and Chekov, who'd managed to sneak quite a bit of Romulan ale on board. After making sure the captain was off duty and already slightly buzzed, the pair challenged him to a drinking match. Of course, the ale they were drinking was considerably watered down and it was two against one, leading to a very drunk captain, who was easy to lead around by the two relatively sober betas. They just happened to guide him over to Spock and basically throw the alpha onto his lap. Jim immediately wrapped his arms around Spock's neck to keep his balance as he lay across his lap, making him blush brightly. Sulu and Chekov retreated at the sight of Spock not-quite glaring at them over his armful of affectionate captain, not even bothering to hide their laughter. 

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii, Spock!" Jim drawled, nuzzling his nose against Spock's neck, making him turn an even brighter green. "Mmm, you smell nice! Like cherry pie, and books, and rain..." As he rambled on, Uhura noticed that the other crew members were all staring, looking vaguely horrified or snickering behind their hands in a weak attempt to remain inconspicuous.

"Captain! This is unseemly behavior, and you appear to be very intoxicated. I advise that you unhand me immediately so as not to-" Spock let out what could have been called a yelp as Jim bit lightly at his ear, standing up so quickly that he dumped the captain unceremoniously onto the hard floor. As he fast-walked out of the room, he caught Uhura's eye, and she did her best to look completely innocent. Something told her she wasn't quite convincing, though, she thought to herself later as she lead Jim back to his cabin and plopped him face-first onto his bed.

A little while later, after the two of them had gone through their routine medical checkups (with lots of the usual complaining on Jim's part), Mccoy suggested a new exercise program for them that required lots of close-contact sparring, shirtless and away from prying eyes. Needless to say, Jim vetoed that one immediately. Christine jumped in then, finding an excuse to talk to Spock about how nice the few times she had been mated had been, making up plenty of the details as she went along. By the time she finally gave up, she'd been mated to a rich alien king, an unnamed starship captain, and two different wealthy ambassadors just to make being mated sound more appealing. 

After that, they all pooled their slightly-valuable-but-not-wanted items together to bribe some poor alpha to challenge Jim's authority in front of Spock. This got Jim to fall into the alpha posturing he usually avoided, squaring his shoulders, holding his head high, and baring his teeth a little just for show. His stance was all alpha: powerful and protective, with his back his crew as though he was ready to defend them with his life. He'd proven time and time again that he was, making it even more impressive. Uhura nudged Spock with her shoulder, smirking at his blush and waggling her eyebrows at him.

When none of the other phases had worked, they were desperate enough to move on to phase five and heat things up, literally. Scotty tampered with the life support controls, heating the entire ship up to temperatures that were ridiculously hot but not that dangerous, even to a Vulcan. It got to the point where just about the entire crew was wearing the smallest amount of clothing possible and moving sluggishly. To no one's surprise, Jim took this opportunity to walk around without his shirt on at all times and in the tightest, smallest shorts possible, leaving just nothing to the imagination. Even Spock couldn't resist the scalding temperatures for long, dropping his usual double layer of long-sleeve shirts and standard issue pants to wear a t-shirt and lighter pants. By his standards, that was like being completely naked. Not to mention the fact that his face was constantly flushed and his usually perfectly groomed hair ruffled from wiping at his brow every few minutes. It quite a sight for the rest of them when Jim made his usual checks on the crew's progress, stepping up behind Spock as he leaned over his monitor, his bare chest glistening slightly with sweat. Uhura was pretty sure she could hear Spock's heart beating a mile a minute from across the bridge. Unfortunately, Scotty had to "repair" the temperature controls after the third case of heatstroke in an officer a from colder planet.

By that point, they were really starting to get desperate when Jim and Spock were still hardly talking, and only then for work purposes. They all became particularly clumsy, accidentally tripping Spock whenever Jim was near enough to catch him. There were even discussions of sending the two of them down to an icy planet then claiming the transporters were broken, forcing them to cuddle to conserve heat and survive, but those were eventually shot down for safety concerns. 

Uhura glanced up at Spock from the old earth film they'd chosen to watch, sighing softly when she saw him staring off into space rather than watching the happy mates on the screen reunite after being separated. As much fun as it had been to mess around and try and get him and Jim together, her friend was truly unhappy, no matter how much he tried to hide it and how emotionless he claimed to be. It was time for desperate measures. It was time for plan B.

* * *

Spock was having trouble focusing on the book in his hands. It was a fascinating read about the affects of a planet's biodiversity on colonies there, but his mind was not in it. Instead, he was worrying-no, concerned with- the crew's obvious attempts to set him up with Jim. It was not the actual attempts that bothered him, but simply the fact that it made it perfectly clear that he could not keep avoiding what had happened between them forever. Without realizing it, he brought his hand to his neck, feeling the spot where Jim had sunk his teeth into. It hadn't been a mating claim then, and it wasn't one now, no matter how much he wished it was. The mark left from it had long faded, but the pleasurable sting of the bite remained when he ran his fingers over it. Jim was not his mate, and he never would be. Jim was not his mate. 

He shuddered as a wave of sadness crashed suddenly over him, breaking through his carefully maintained defenses. Spock felt alone. It was a deep loneliness, starting from some hidden recess within him and working its way out to his fingertips to his toes to the tips of his ears. It was terribly familiar, as well. He had felt it first as a small child, when the other Vulcan would pointedly avoid him because of his human mother and even made snide remarks about his heritage. It had eased slightly when he had first found his way onto the Enterprise and into a family like he'd never known. Despite the occasional distrust he faced, the majority of his new friends welcomed him with open arms, accepting his ways without question. But then, as he'd grown closer to Jim, that longing for companionship returned, somehow even worse than before. He wanted desperately to be mated to Jim. Now that he had known what could have been, now that he had held Jim in his arms and been held by him, the loneliness of knowing it could never be was slowly crushing him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, before Uhura came crashing in, smiling from ear to ear.

"Nyota, what-" Before he could finish, she was grabbing his hand and dragging him out into the hallway by the arm.

"Come on, Spock, I have something to show you! It's an old earth thing, I had them on my ceiling as a little kid," She explained, and he gave in, letting her pull him to the lower levels of the ship to see whatever it was she was so enthusiastic about. If it was a human thing, he would just have to do his best to understand and be polite, even if it was illogical. Finally, they stopped outside a small maintenance closet, passing Scotty, who was fiddling with something on the wall, on the way. When the doors slid open and she ushered him into the small, dark space, he was starting to wonder if this was an earth prank. But when the doors closed behind them, Spock finally understood what she was trying to show him. 

The pitch-black darkness of the maintenance closet was interrupted by a glow from the opposite wall. On it was an arrangement of carefully pasted glowing plastic stars. They were made out of plastic and their glow was nothing like the shine of real stars, but they were strangely endearing. He recognized the earth constellation of Ursa Major depicted immediately. For a moment, the soft glow brought him back to his bedroom on Vulcan, reading the paper books he preferred about earth and human history. It was shortly after he presented as an omega, completely without warning. After the pain of that first searing heat, he had begun the careful work of filing his designation away and not letting it interfere with his Vulcan nature or plans for the future. At the same time, he had begun paying more attention to certain human studies, finding himself captivated in the way the humans of Ancient Greece had turned their starry skies into recognizable designs, and then built fables off of those designs. He distinctly remembered reading for hours on end, losing himself in the myths and legends and stars. Then, a slight false move, and he cut his finger on one of the worn pages, a drop of green splattering onto the delicate ink, breaking him out of his reverie and reminding of who he was. This was not for him. 

He resisted the urge to shake his head to snap himself out of it, instead turning to follow Uhura out of the small closet, only to see a worried-looking Jim sprinting towards them, lead by a scowling Mccoy. 

"What is it? Bones told me there was some sort of deadly space-fungus growing around here." He panted, and it was then that Spock noticed the look of satisfaction on Uhura's face and how the doctor's scowl was just slightly forced. Something was not right.

"Captain, it appears-"

"It's in there, behind Spock." Mccoy interrupted, practically shoving Jim into the closet. As he stumbled forward uncomfortably close into his space, an ominous clicking sound filled the small room as the door slid shut, leaving them with only the light of the plastic glowing stars. As he suspected, when Jim turned around to try and leave, the door did not slide open. 

"Bones! Uhura! What's going on?" He demanded, banging hopelessly on the door.

"Whoops, looks like this wasn't the closet with the fungus, sorry Jim. I guess there's something wrong with the door." Mccoy answered, not sounding particularly sorry at all.

"Aye sir, the door's broken. I won't be able to fix it for a day, at least," Scotty's voice confirmed, sounding just a little bit rehearsed. Spock sighed. He should have known that their friends were much too stubborn to give up until they got what they wanted. And they wanted him to be face his problems and be mated to Jim. Even if he wanted the same, more desperately than he could put words to, he had no desire to be locked in a small, very cramped closet for several hours.

Speaking of which, there really was not enough room for two people in the space. At least, not two people who had been avoiding each other as much as possible over the past month and half. His knees clattered awkwardly against Jim's as he shifted backwards, pressing up against the wall behind him. Even though they were both as far away from each other as possible, he could still feel the warmth of both their bodies, and he was thankful that the dark hid his slight blush to some extent.

"So I guess we both know that the crew's been trying to set us up, huh?" Jim asked, his voice hesitant.

"It certainly appears so," He answered. Jim's alpha scent, which was still much stronger than his own, hung heavy in the air and he felt as though he could drown in it if he allowed himself to. In the silence that followed, it occurred to him for the first time that there was nowhere to run; he would have to face what had happened, have to face Jim. The thought made his heart beat fast against his side. He had accepted, almost immediately after realizing his feelings for Jim, that the alpha would never love him back. He wasn't an omega, not in the way an alpha would want. He wasn't even human. He could never be what he needed. The most he could do was stand by his side and face the rest of the galaxy, to do what he could to protect the man he loved. The effortless bond between them, the late-night chess games, the muffled laughter, the rush of exploration, were enough. They had to be.

But then, the careful control he had spent so long amassing had been ripped away from his grasp in a matter of minutes, and he was left bare and helpless in front of Jim. He had, for just a moment, let himself believe that he could feel the same way. What was it that he'd said as the heat raced through his veins and his head spun? "I am glad that it's you." The words had left his mouth before he could stop them, and he regretted them instantly. His memories beyond that point in time had faded as the full effects of the injection took hold, and no amount of meditation would allow him to remember Jim's response. It had been lost in his own insatiable haze, and it made him ashamed just to think of it. Later, as he carefully maintained an illusion of sleep, he had decided that his admission had most likely been brushed off or ignored. Any other outcome was just too unlikely. After all, this did not mean the same thing for Jim as it did for him. It was just a necessary action for the success of the mission and the safety of his crew. This realization made the hollowness inside of him grow, even as his heat was sated again and again. No matter how hot he burned, he still felt cold.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, Jim slid down the wall opposite him into a sitting position. He stood almost immediately afterwards, however, seeming to notice that such a position put his head almost level with Spock's crotch. As he watched him continue to shuffle awkwardly in an attempt to get comfortable in the limited space, Spock braced himself for the painful conversation that he knew was coming, whether he wanted it to or not. He couldn't run any longer. He would take the rejection with dignity, and file away his pain to be dealt with when he was alone. 

"So," Jim said, clearing his throat.

"So?" Spock echoed, hoping to speed this up. If he was going to face this rejection head on, it might as well be quick.

"So, I guess we have to talk about... y'know," he gestured his hands wildly, to indicate, as far as he could tell, intercourse. "We have plenty of time, after all."

"It appears we do." He pushed away the dread pooling in his stomach, only to have it spill over him again with his shaky concentration. Feeling slightly ill, he turned away, suddenly unable to meet Jim's eyes.

"Look, we can't just pretend it didn't happen. We should have talked about this much sooner, but..."

"But I refused. We wouldn't be in this situation if it were not for my actions."

"Hey, you can't have all of the blame. I should have tried harder. I was afraid of pushing you too far. I didn't want my own feelings to get in the way." Spock looked up at that, startled by the quiet words.

"Your own feelings?" He could feel his heart racing. It was impossible; it couldn't be what he thought it was. Could it?

"I know that for you, what happened was only, well, logical," He laughed bitterly as Spock tried desperately not to believe in the impossible. "But I couldn't help but get my hopes up anyway. I love you, Spock. I have for years. I wanted, still want to be mates, but I know that's impossible. I'm sorry. I couldn't keep lying to you any longer."

"Jim," Spock began, hardly able to breath. He had just heard Jim say he loved him. It wasn't a dream, it was right here and right now. He was having trouble believing that it was real, but there was no denying it. 

"I understand if you never want to see my face again, or if you can't stand me. I just wanted you to know the truth."

"Jim." He repeated, a little louder this time. He was overwhelmed with an unbelievable happiness, and he didn't even bother trying to suppress the warm, fuzzy feeling that coursed over him.

"You can transfer to a different ship it you want, I won't blame you for it. I can't ask you to stay. This is all my fault, anyway, and-"

"Jim!" He exclaimed, finally getting his attention. He took a deep breath, overcoming his surprise and gathering his courage. "I... I feel the same way. I could not help but fall in love with you, and I, too, thought you would never return my affections. Even when I was in heat, I convinced myself that it was only out of pure necessity that you helped me through it. I thought, between being only half human and not fully an omega, there was no reason for you to take an interest in me beyond a professional level. " Jim looked up, his eyes wide with happiness, and it was as though an enormous weight had been lifted off of his chest.

"Really? You mean it?" 

"Of course, Jim. I love you, too." It took a moment for him to say it, but the words had never been truer as he watched Jim's face light up. He allowed himself a small almost-smile as he was pulled into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around the alpha's shoulders. All of the sadness, all of the longing, all of the isolation he had felt over the last month and long before that, were wiped away in a second as he breathed in Jim's calming scent. He felt comfortable, warm, and protected. No matter what else happened, even if every star in the galaxy blinked out, he would still have Jim, just as Jim had him.

"I want to be mated to you." The words left his mouth before he could stop them, but he didn't mind. Jim looked surprised for a moment, before beaming and stretching up a little to kiss Spock on his forehead.

"I want the same thing. God, I've wanted this for so long. But, uh, do you mind waiting a little bit longer? If we're going to be mated, I want it to be more romantic than in a closet..." Though Spock didn't see how it made any difference whether they were in a closet or not so long as they were mated, he nodded. If his human had some emotional need to wait for a romantic atmosphere, wait he would. However, he had no intention of waiting any longer to act like mates, especially not when Jim leaned forward so their lips were oh-so-close to touching, quirking an eyebrow to ask permission. He had barely nodded his enthusiastic agreement before the alpha was upon him, claiming his lips.

He gave in without hesitation, letting out a soft hum of enjoyment. Jim nipped at his lower lip, pulling him closer, and he quickly deepened the kiss. It quickly became heated, and he found himself pressed up against the wall of the closet before he even realized what was happening. It was so easy, so comfortable to submit to Jim. All of the times since his scent had changed that unfamiliar alphas had challenged him or barked orders at him despite his rank, he had never been remotely tempted to submit. No matter how much they postured or how strong their scents were, he would never even consider it. But he trusted Jim. Trusted him enough to be completely vulnerable, to bare his neck and give himself up in every way. He did just that, pulling back slightly to expose his throat. In the most animistic of terms, it was an admission of vulnerability, to show one's weakest point to a mate and hope that they did not take advantage of such powerlessness. Even though Vulcans had no system of dynamics similar to those of humans, the gesture was still significant, considering their violent and uncontrolled past. To show such weakness was to give up control wholly, and the thought made him already start to feel wet. The small space was quickly beginning to be filled with an overwhelming cocktail of pheromones, making his head spin.

"God, I can't wait to be mated with you," Jim mumbled against his sensitive ear, where he'd begun nibbling softly. "Then everyone will know you're mine." The words came out as growl, and Spock shuddered, holding back a moan. Oh, he liked the sound of that. He _really_ liked it. He was quickly losing control over his actions, but he found he did not mind in the slightest. 

"Yes, I want that, please," He murmured, his hands scrabbling to clutch at his shoulders as he was pushed further into the wall. He could feel Jim's growing erection pressing deliciously against him. The alpha's scent, an intoxicating mixture of crackling firewood, the heady scent of flowers in the summer, and the earthy smell just before it rains hung heavy in the air. He felt as though he was drowning it, and he breathed even deeper.

Jim's hands traced across his jawline as he claimed his mouth once more, kissing him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders in response, pulling him desperately further into the kiss.

When they at last pulled apart for a moment, and then only so he could remove his shirt, the soft light of the glow-in-the-dark stars let him see Jim's face. There was an absolutely predatory look in his eyes, though they also held a familiar gentleness; his hair was ruffled and messy from Spock running his hands through it; but the part that took his breath away the most was his smile. He was grinning with such an unhindered happiness, at being here, at being with Spock, that it made his heart beat even faster and joy overwhelm him once more.

He was still reeling from the realization that Jim loved him. He did his best to prove it to himself that this was real, that this was happening, by letting the sensations of touching and being touched wash over him. It was physical, rough, and undeniably real. The reverent hands raking over his exposed chest, his to-be-mate whispering in his ear, and the slick dripping in between his clenched legs all tethered him. It was too much, and not nearly enough, all at once. He desperately craved more, and no amount of dignity was going to stop him from getting what he wanted.

"Jim, please, I want more. I need more," He moaned, grinding his hips against Jim's as his hands dropped to his hips, urging him to continue.

"Of course, of course. I've got you, baby. I'll give you what you need." Jim murmured in response, tracing one hand down to his stomach before sliding beneath his pants and soaked boxers. He gasped at the touch, grinding down when those delicate fingers found his hole. He was already wet enough that one finger slid in without much difficulty, and he let out a deep whine against Jim's neck. The finger pumped in and out of him, and he moaned his alpha's name loudly. Taking that as a plea for more, he added a second and scissored it, stretching him wide. The fingers pumped in and out of him at a teasingly slow pace, urging him on. Not that Spock was complaining about the attention. No, he was more that pleased as he was fingered open. The angle was a little awkward, but all that mattered was that Jim was touching him.

"Damn, you're so wet already, baby, and just for me." Jim murmured, and Spock could only moan wantonly in response at his possessive tone.

Soon enough, three fingers were thrusting in and out of him as he rocked down against them, whimpering slightly. Adding to his pleasure, Jim was biting and sucking all across his neck, leaving marks he knew would be clearly visible later. He moaned once more, feeling another wave of slick from his hole.

"Jim, I desire you inside me as soon as possible." Jim only laughed, before smiling devilishly. 

"I am inside of you, though," He teased, removing his fingers from his entrance and slowly licking the slick off of them, all while staring into his eyes with a smirk. Spock shuddered, hissing in frustration and resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the all too human teasing, as hot as it was.

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"Oh, but I don't. Enlighten me." He feigned innocence. However undignified it was, Spock was desperate, and he could feel Jim's hard length pressing against his thigh from where they were pressed together.

"I want... I want your cock in me," His face was burned with shame, and he knew his blush was visible in the faint light cast by the stars, but it got the desired response. Jim almost _snarled_ , tearing Spock's remaining clothes off before pulling off his own pants. For a moment, he was very distracted by the sight of Jim's dick, standing hard and proud against his stomach. He could already see the knot swelling slightly at the base, and he licked his lips without realizing it. Then he remembered that they were in a small closet, which might cause some... complications.

"Wait, how will we-" But before he could finish, strong hands were gripping his thighs, and he was lifted into the air, so he was held in between Jim and the wall. Oh, that was impressive. While Jim had picked him up before, usually when he was injured on a mission, he certainly hadn't felt like this. The fact that he was lifted so easily into the air, and that he was about to be fucked in that position, was extremely arousing. 

"Are you ready?" He asked, and he felt grateful once more for how careful his alpha was being, though he was mostly just impatient. He nodded eagerly, not trusting himself to speak. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and prepared himself. Then Jim was pressing into him, filling him slowly and stretching him wonderfully open. When he was fully inside, Spock let out the breath he had been holding, giving himself a second to adjust before rocking his hips down, signaling to Jim that he was ready. He didn't need to tell him twice.

All at once, he was thrusting in and out, spearing so deeply into him with each movement that he felt as if he might tear in two. He clawed desperately at his shoulders, moaning loudly at the delicious sensation. 

"Oh God, Spock, you feel so good. Do you know how many times I've dreamed about this? How many times I got off thinking about you, open and wet and begging for me?" He panted, low and filthy, and Spock gasped. 

"I-I thought of you as well," he managed, crying out loudly when Jim increased his pace, lifting him at such an angle that he hit his prostate and his own cock ground against his stomach with each thrust. 

"Tell me," he ordered. "Tell me what you thought about. He hesitated for only a moment, his lust eventually winning out against his embarrassment.

"I dreamed that we were mates, and you were fucking me. I dreamed about you holding me down, and claiming me, and knotting me, and filling me with your come. Oh, please, I need that, I need you to knot me!" He broke off into a whine, becoming overwhelmed at his own words and the sound of Jim moaning in response. His orgasm was building quickly inside of him as he was pounded into ruthlessly, the last of his self control dissipating.

"Don't worry, you'll get what you want," Jim promised, sounding wrecked, and he could feel his knot beginning to swell. "I'll mate you and make you mine, for everyone to see. All mine." 

"Yes, yes, Jim! I want to be yours, please, knot me, mark me!" He cried out, babbling as Jim thrust all the way into him. He came with a scream when Jim's knot swelled fully, locking them together and filling him completely.

After a long moment filled only with their heavy breaths as they both came down, Jim carefully settled the two of them down on the ground. He was fully bound on his knot, and he wiggled slightly, sighing happily at the feeling of being so full. 

"Thank you, Jim," he said after a moment, leaning forward somewhat awkwardly to kiss him.

"Of course," he replied, though he didn't seem quite sure what he was being thanked for in his dazed state. "I love you, Spock. I want to be mates, and if we do that, we'll need to be able to talk." He sounded more serious now, though still calm and caring, and Spock forced himself to focus for just a little longer.

"I love you, too, Jim. And I know. I promise I will put more effort into communicating, if it makes you happy." He yawned, curling further into Jim's lap and letting his physical exhaustion envelop him as he faded in to sleep, knowing that he and Jim would be mated soon.

* * *

Spock let out a small, contented sigh, settling against Jim. It was the end of a long, tiresome shift, and he was glad to return to the peace of their quarters. Jim ran his hand gently over his neck, being extra careful not to put any pressure on his new mating bite. It was still sore from the night before, when they had officially become mates, but Spock couldn't honestly care less. It was a reminder. Of what they were, of the future they had together, and that he would never be truly lonely again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you enjoyed it, or if you have any questions!


End file.
